big_nate_commentsfandomcom-20200214-history
What you think of other commenters
(example) Neptune- Cool, funny Neptune's List Neptune- ''Kind of myself so.... (Unrated)'' Spyroclub1- ''Good friend, even though he kind of left us in the dust (Epic tier)'' Swayamplayz- ''Has been there since the beginning, epic friend (Epic tier)'' Henry Hudson- ''agrees with me (S tier)'' spacepuppy- '' great friend (A tier)'' CheezDoodle51- '' Betrayed everyone, though still a good friend. (without hacker thing: Epic tier with hacker, C tier)'' 7'oclock- ''A nice person (S tier)'' Mint- ''A nice friend (S tier)'' Mr.Epic''- An epic friend, literly. (Epic tier)'' Yoda- ''a awesome friend, who did QQ's with me. (Epic tier)'' GiantNate91- 'an overall epic person. (Epic tier) '''Positive_Elixr_Trade - '''Really easy to make friends with and is a good fellow moderator '''MS-' funny, and has done no harm to me, except for sort of ignoring me. (A tier) '''Just your average Go comics commenter- ''good person, thought kind of disapeared. (B tier)'' Dom cos- '''My first reply to a QQ and left, but came back so.... (A tier) '''Gracie - '''agree's with me, argues with me, then agree's again then argue's again ect. (A tier) '''Fallen user- '''a good person. (B tier) '''GarfeildLover_ - '''As theodd1'sout once said: "STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" (F tier) '''Vader- '''was inactive for that, but whatever (F tier) '''Flipnote19- '''inactive for a long while. (C tier) Tierlist by Yoda (Joke) (Not meant to be taken seriously) S- super! A- awesome! B- sick! C-cool! D- average E- reserved for Mr Epic, EPIC TIER F- frick off G-R- not too great T-Z - I'm probably joking around and you're probably in S tier or Sh*t tier Sh*t Tier Azkaban tier Shadow realm Me Goldenglory: S tier Swasimcooler: He is a very cool SSSS Tier spyroclub1: Nice person, good friend, very creative ideas. S tier Neptune_Ninja_Comics: Introducing me to GoComics and influenced me to GoNews! also a really good friend SSS tier Henry Hudson: A good friend, a good 2v2 teammate, A worthy Chess opponent and the only other person who thought Jackhammer wasnt Mario's Dad but hes better than me at CR, Z tier. Pig Lover: Good arguements and I like how he takes things seriously. Also a nice person and friend, SS tier. Thank you for putting that F in the chat. BiggerNate91: Good at being a leader on the wiki, S tier Swayamplays: Nice person also introducing me to wiki and friend though he's probably subscribed to T Series. S tier Crossdoggo: hey I need one for squads you in? GiantNate91: Also nice person, and friend A tier MintCrepe: I admire his pixel art, also a nice person. A tier. spacepuppy: This guy also likes Big Bang Theory A tier. Unfortunately he pretended to be the boss of us in Minecraft so I gotta put him in the B tier for "Bedwars" now moving him down to the Shadow realm for selfishness. Mr Epic: E tier for EPIC. Also a great friend GarfiledLover_: Azkaban tier. Pickles the cat: Ummmmm.... Sh*t tier Cheezdoodle51: Such a 216, sh*t tier. Yeah and he betrayed us but he was kinda cool and a great friend but whatever moving him down to azkaban tier Feed Me Comics! : Just making one dirty comment is enough for me to dislike him. Also he actually got Lincoln's attention once about collaborating and saying how Lincolns strip was kind of falling. he is the only one banished to the Shadow realm tier Super Mario Odyssey: I don't really hate him, hes still kind of a friend but he tried to feature himself so many times. B tier 305buckets: Underrated commenter, S tier Vader: I dont know the person neither have I heard of him but he's probably a cool guy, S Tier MartySays: More like Marty's Sh*t, SS tier Gracie: Good points, good arguments and gets a joke, S tier Arica Jade: honestly I think people are just bullying her. She does make good points though they may be long. A tier K0FER: prefers Domics over Odd1sout, also into memes S tier Link_o_neal : fan of GMM and also a pretty great commenter A tier Positive_Elixr_Trade: I don't really know this guy but what I do know is that the bomber is not a good use of elixr yo for that I have to put you in the N tier for Negative_elixr_trade. I would rank him higher because he seems to be a fan of foul language iEjene: S tier Lord.drakostar: SS tier. Great commenter! ComicRater: D tier. Trash ratings, he should be called "Nearly unqualified ComicRater" ComicComet: Shadow Realm tier, he asked for it And if I left any commenters out its probably because they don't matter oops I forgot something - Yoda: SSSSSS Tier you know what just put him in Chick fill a tier the highest tier possible and of course there is no need for a response or a diss track on me as the greatest commenter I decide the good or bad ok don't question the greatest commenter to ever live GIANTNATE91’S TIER LIST (Updated!) S+ Francis B. Pope - possibly best commenter on Gocomics for me MintCrepe - great friend in every way Henry Hudson Neptune S (btw, from now on, I’m just going to say names cuz I’m lazy) Spyroclub1 305buckets Swayamplays/Swasimcool Pig Lover (Not bad!) Biggernate91 Spacepuppy A Crossdoggo Cheezdoodle (I honestly am not sure, but still great friend) 7o'clock ToPhu31 B Mr. Epic Gracie Spacepuppy C Hockey17 - High C MavisGirl - High C Martysays (He honestly wasn't too bad, on personality, though vandalism was a problem) Vader (I don't mind the theme song too much) RANK UMM... all the rest of people Pickles The Cat - don’t have an opinion yet, but a low tier both Moto Motos- don’t have an opinion yet, not bad but... GarfieldLover - Big F GarfieldMN- Seems chill, but unrated Sarwesh - NOPE and everyone else I forgot :p '''PIG LOVER'S TIER LIST S - Super A - Awesome B - Good C - Okay. D - Dislike F - Hate 305buckets - HELP! I'M DROWNING IN A OCEAN OF LIKES! (B) Pig Lover - Greatest Person on this list! Wait.. Swayamplayz - A good commenter, but left the comment section recently, he/she also has a good sense of logic. (S) Henry Hudson - Don't have good terms, but we ended off Vader argument. (A) Neptune - Okay, we get in a lot of arguments, but they slowly end (B) Crossdoggo - Pretty friendly. (S) Yoda - F in the chat. Excellent commenter. (S) CheezDoodle51 - I heard he was the hacker on the wiki, if so, the background was disgusting. (If not, B, if yes: D) GiantNate91 - Epic user. (A) Spyroclub1 - A good commenter, but hasn't been there for a while. (B) Mintcrepe - Gets into a LOT, and I mean a LOT of arguments. © ToPhu31 - Very disrespectful user, doesn't own up to their mistakes. (D) Henry Hudson Tier List S - Cool A - Average B - Meh C - Meeeeeehhhhh F - Go to hell Biggernate91 - A : Just the friendly neighborhood admin Yoda - S : He gave me Z tier but whatever Cheezdoodle - S/F : If he was the hacker then F tier if not then S tier Swayamplayz - A : One of the more logical users on the wiki but he described me as "ok" on his user page Pig Lover - B : Getting along better now that the vader thing is over MintCrepe - A : Good summer cup teammate but described me as "iffy" Space Puppy - A : A nice dude, but he ruined the first minecraft page CrossDoggo - B : Can be immature at times Neptune - S : Replies to this own comment a lot but whatever Spyroclub1 - C : Was mad for a really long time over a president thing Link_O_Neal - S : A funny guy Clutch - C : A weird user Garfield Lover - F : OMG! You think Garfield is better! Big deal! Sarwesh - F : "No u" MartySays - B : Can be funny in a stupid way 7 o' clock - C : THE REASON WE HAVE COMPETITION IN THE SUMMER CUP (jk A tier he's pretty chill) Giantnate91 - S : A cool dude (can't believe I forgot him) Arica Jade - F : No time for me to write a paragraph Gracie - B : Sometimes argues over dumb things iEjene - A : Nothing to really like or dislike about him superfoxtrot - C : I prefer my theme song over his Positive Elixir Trade - A : A chill guy Fallen User - S : Very active and helps team 2 a lot in the summer cup MintCrepe Spyroclub1 - Nice person, thanks for the MC server +rep S Tier Giantnate91 - Fun person to talk to, and a chill person in general +rep S Tier Neptune Ninja Comics - Nice and chill person +rep S Tier Pig Lover - Eh. he/she is capable of being a good person, but decides not to in arguments. Makes a big deal out of every tiny argument, although, he can redeem himself. D+ Tier Swayamplays/Swaykip - Good person in general. +rep S Tier Henry Clay/Henry Hudson - He's usually a nice and calm person, but can get a little iffy at times. (No offense) +rep A+ Tier 305buckets - So. Many. Likes. A Tier Jonathon W.G. - ^ A Tier Clarence - Sort of... a weird commenter... C Tier Both Moto Motos - Dead meme, and are both fairly immature (no surprise there) B Tier CrossDoggo - Usually a nice person with a sort of weird persona, but can get emotional fast A- Tier Spacepuppy - Nice person, but can sometimes be a little immature. A Tier Cheezdoodle51 - Thanks for destroying the Home Page, really appreciate it. F Tier CrossDoggo Tier List S+ = SUPER AWESOME S = Super Cool A = Awesome B = Average C = Kinda Bad D = BAD F = U suck FU = F U Neptune - The Guy who made me join the wiki - S+++ tier Cheezdoodle - One of the nicest people on the wiki, except if he was the hacker. - S++/FU tier MartySays - You know why - FU minus tier Yoda - Pretty Nice - A+ tier Mint Crepe - Very Relatable. Gives Good Feedback - S minus tier I am A spacepuppy - Very Relatable. Gives Feedback. Very stern with accusations. - A tier Henry Hudson - Pretty Funny, but can rude to me - B Tier Link O Neal - Known him for a long time. Read his comments with my old account, when I didn’t have one, my current one, he’s super nice! - S+ Tier Gollum - IDK him, but sounds kinda nice - B plus tier Skidogge - tryna get featured comment - F tier Garfield_Lover - i like Garfield, but not his comments - F+ Tier Spyroclub - Calm, never loses his cool, I think he should be an admin - S tier TrapperClicker - Since he’s the Creator of the wiki, he’s awesome, if It was him hacking, not Cheez, then he’s stupid - S++/FU BiggerNate - Very Nice. Tries to keep the wiki together! - A+ tier 7‘o’clock- Very Nice. He loves editing So much, that he got the caffeinated badge, which is: Get 100 edits in one day! A great help for the comp! - S tier Francis B. Pope - Very Nice commenter on GC. Hes one of the nicest! - S+ tier Swasimcool - Pretty Nice but sometimes it can feel like that he kinda doesn’t like me - A tier GiantNate - Funny Commenter! He loves saying LOL. Always tries to avoid arguments! S tier Wholewheatfrb - Pretty Nice So Far - A tier ComicCreatorz - Makes the most AMAZING comics!!! Go check them out! S+ ComicRater - Used to rate comics, he dsoesn’t anymore, so because of that, he gets a lower tier. He/she is pretty nice - A minus ToPhu - Argues with me, And tryna acts like the boss of everyone - C Tier GarfieldMN - An awesome commenter that is very kind and respectful! - S Tier PigLover - Great contributed to the wiki, except argues a lot - B+/D Tier Positive Elixir Trade Spyroclub https:///big-nate-comments.fandom.com/wiki/Spyroclub1%27s_Top_5_Favorite_Commentors Yodas serious Tierlist (GN91 formatted) S+ tier (Gods) Neptune- awesome friend, we created loads of sorta "clubs" on GC like GoNews! Swayam- awesome friend, made me continue my trivia questions when I was about to stop. Spyroclub1-awesome friend, very creative and funny ideas. Henry Hudson- awesome friend, we both pretty much enjoy the same kind of games and usually agree with Each other. Pig Lover- awesome friend, very respectful person 305buckets- people keep understating him so stop plz S tier (Myths) BiggerNate- great admin for wiki GiantNate (lol)- great friend and carried us in comp Lol K0FER- pretty cool commenter on GC Positive_Elixr_Trade- pretty cool person, I love his choose your own adventure (horrors of the terrorism) Gracie- good points, arguements, logic, gets a joke Mr Epic- an EEEEPPPPIC FRIEND 7'o clock- pretty cool guy,he does a lot for the wiki so it would be a shame not to put him here. iEjene - probably the best and oldest gocomics commenter who.still comments on big nate A tier (The Pope) MartySays- cool person I guess CaptainCrawfish- great commenter on Gocomics MintCrepe- he stood up against ye boi spacepuppy LINK_O_NEAL- excellent commenter And also a very friendly person. CrossDoggo- He is pretty cool ComicRater- He made a really good page on Big Nate's history and he also makes good lists B tier (Royal family) PIZZA- the only friend on B S WITH 10I PLUS TROPHIES THIS GUY IS A PRO jackhammer 165 - spacepuppy- turns out that he hasnt learnt from his minecraft page lesson. but he seems to have now. Super Mario odyssey C tier (knights) D tier (peasants) Pickles the cat- supporter of SkiDogge GarfieldLover_- insulted Big Nate F tier (Slaves) SkiDogge- insulted Gracie Shadow Realm (Devils) Feed me Comics! Reasons in my joke tierlist CheezDoodle51- I think that this is pretty self explanatory. ComicRater Tier List (Outdated, take this with a grain of salt) S: (Amazing) BigNateBaseball PigLoverGoComics GiantNate91 305buckets ChemicalChaos ComicCreatorz CrossDoggo A: (Great) Neptune7Ninja2Comics MintCrepe Positive Elixr Trade SpyroClub Johnathan W.G Francis B. Pope MavisGirl Aricia Jade Swasimcool Moothu Jeff0811 ToPhu51 P-DOG B: (Decent) iEjene Pickles The Cat Link_O_Neal 7O'Clock ComicCreatorz Mr. Epic Spacepuppy Just Your Average GoComics Commenter PinkYoshiFan NedDickens K0FER Mr. Epic C: (Err...) Gracie Henry Hudson GC Swasimcooler Moto Moto! Clarence D: (Bad) Clutch MartySays F: (The Worst) Garfield_Lover Vader ToPhu 5 Stars+: Spyroclub - Youtube Videos, Also knows his voice and age CheezDoodle (still, yes) - A good friend, and his hacking doesn't really affect me until the background of the wiki, but idc anyways 5 Stars: Neptune - For the amazing stories and his amazing grammar Swasimcool - Even if my friend argued with him, amazing admin GiantNate91 - Grammar = GN91 squared 4 Stars: CrossDoggo - Very nice imagination, very futuristic Yoda: Nice 3 Stars: PigLover - Good Content Moderator, I've got over my friend's drama GoldenGlory - Thanks for your help during my argument with PigLover, but making yourself an S tier on other's list s just uncool. 2 Stars: Henry Hudson - What is wrong with being a Moderator? Spacepuppy - Kinda rude now... 1 Star: Swasimcooler - Dude Uncool. (OS Reference) ComicsCreatorz - No riots in my house ComicsRater - Makes Very good and On-Board articles, unlike some stuff we have here. I was thinking of putting him in 3 Stars because of him Rating comics, but Nah. Also for the great Guess That Commenter but no riots in my house Spacepuppy - Kinda rude now... And No riots in my house spacepuppy you will be rated out of ten i will finish my list than will rate people. Help with a complete list would be appreciated. MintCrepe 7/10 ComicRater 4/10 Big Nate Baseball 6/10 GN91 9/10 BN91 7/10 Swasimcool 6/5 Swasimcooler 2/10 CrossDoggo 6/10 Pig Lover 3/10 Moothu 4/10 wholewheat 7/10 CD51 3/10 Neptune_Ninja_Comics 8/10 Yoda 6.5/10 positive_elixr_trade 5/10 Henry Hudson 7.5/10 :D toPhu 3/10 ComicCreatorz 7/10 Goldenglory4life First I would like to thank creeper I posted something on Neptune’s wall and I was rating him but it got mixed up thanks to him everything is good now (; Henry Hudson: 8/10 Neptune: 10/10 swasimcool 7/10 spyro: 8/10 cross: 9/10 monstercat : 9/10 Lord 5/10 cheezdoodle 7/10 if he was hacker -000000/10 Tophu 9 1/2/10 Yoda 9 1/2 ComicRater 10/10 Swasimcool's list (Unfinsihed) A - Amazing Neptune - Good friend. Always helping on Discord and the Wiki. MintCrepe- Good Discord Friend. Spyroclub1 - said I was his favorite commenter. BiggerNate91 - very good buearcrat. GiantNate91 - MVP of Team Spider Jockeys. Helped us get 2nd place B- Good Yoda - good person before he was banned. Then started being more annoying Henry - Good help in The Hacker War even though we both were on the wrong side. Spacepuppy - very active on the discord server Tophu - Helps on the Discord Server LordNour - Good Person PET - I help him sometimes with the coding/CSS Domcos - Good friend on discord Pig Lover - Good friend Comic Rater - Good friend C - Ok CrossDoggo - Isnt always the best. Does have his moments though. D - meh CheezDoodle51 - No im not putting him in the F teir. Honestly He didnt do that much wrong except make a ton of alt accounts. I hope he does come back. Superfoxtrot - poor guy didnt know what he was doing was wrong. He gets too much hate. F - commit oof carson yt - Is always serious Vader - made me leave the comment section Sarwesh - ... GarfieldMN (Unfinished) I had to look on GoComics and other people’s responses so I can know the username How I am going to rate everybody 5+ - A great person, a person who is the best best best of the best best best,and people that I personally know who is a good person (and online friends who is the best friend) 4- A person who is kind, respectful, and nice. Helpful, kind of but still the BEST! 3- A person who is kind and nice but lacks respectfulness and critique others and/or me (in a bad way) 2- A person who lacks everything but their is a potential that they could change into a better person 1- A person who lacks everything and has no potential of improving -9,999,999- A person who joined to be evil and hurt people’s feelings and/or do something really really annoying that would get on everyone minds. This person just thinks about only themselves then others and themselves (if you get what I mean ;) ) GarfieldMN- So it’s me and me and me and me, I’m the one who is rating here! (NO RATING) CrossDoggo - Literally the first online friend I met so I could give him a 5++++, so sweet too! BigNateBaseball- Another one who reply’s to my comments and is very helpful! I would give him a 4-5 rating, but not a 5+ Comic Rater- Helpful, very very helpful! Rating: 4-5 ComicComet- I see him a lot on GoComics and he’s pretty nice! Rating 4.6, but not exactly 5 When I hear about this GarfieldLover_ guy he’s a -999,999,999 (let’s see if you know the difference!), I automatically don’t like him. Sure he likes Garfield like I do, but don’t have to advertise it like “Hey, I support Garfield and you should too because he eats lasagna!” Or something like that. Martysays: from people it’s -9,999,999, because I actually read the comments on GC before I got this account and people were like “ugh stop it!” “Stop this outrageous polling!” Or something like that, even when he got banned, he kept on annoying people by making new accounts based on other Nate characters Superfoxtrot: Creator of the Big Nate Theme Song gets a 1 because it was annoying, i mean the first couple times were okay but then it got annoying. I liked the sing although he forgot to put spaces in between words so it made it hard to understand. GiantNate91- Very helpful! Thanks for offering me for that special profile pic thing- 4-5 rating PigLoverGoComics- Love your profile picture! Squidward is my favorite character from Spongebob and thanks for being very helpful! 4-5 rating Neptune- I have seen you on GC before I got an account and you bonded with everybody and you were so kind saying Welcome to me! 5 rating so far. Swasimcool- No rating Spyroclub1- Undecided LINK_O_NEAL- Undecided Henry Hudson- Undecided Positive Elixir Trade- Undecided Yoda - Undecided BiggerNate91- Nice but 4 MintCrepe- Undecided ItsYaBoiP-Dog- 5+, know him personally ;) ...TO BE CONTINUED... (soon) Category:Community Activities